Dean Snow
History Dean was born into a high military family on Mandalore in 2279. His mother, father, and older brother were all gifted with elemental and psychic powers. He, on the other hand, had no powers whatsoever. Growing up, this put Dean under a great deal of pressure to excel in other fields. By age eleven, he was very talented in military engineering and was also gifted with firearms and knives. When he was fifteen, he and his nineteen year old brother went out to a movie, and on the walk home, his brother was shot and bled out in the street while Dean couldn't do a thing. A week later, Dean's mother hung herself, unable to cope with the grief of losing a child. Dean's father, after a month of mourning, forced Dean into hard training for combat situations. For the next two years, Dean suffered through training harder than that of most armies until he ran away at age seventeen. He made his way to Earth, where he worked several minimum wage jobs before being discovered by an army scientist in a garage, who took him in. The scientist paid Dean to create weapons for various Coalition forces, which Dean did for two years before leaving. Dean moved into a house in New York, where he resumed working as a mechanic, and created things in his house in his spare time. One day, Dean witnessed a school bombing, and decided to create a suit that would withstand the force of a bomb so he could work to defuse similar situations. During this time, he realized that the Coalition seemed more occupied with external threats, at least for the most part, and not ones that happened at home. Seeing this, he modified his suit to have a Mandalorian helmet, purchased and modified several firearms and blades, and became a traveling vigilante, who traveled Earth to rid it of threats at the homefront, rather than at a galactic scale. Personality Dean is known to be a bit of a smartass, funny, and sarcastic, and is well known for little side comments that people tend to overlook. He almost constantly displays some level of humorous behavior, and frequently makes light of tense situations. Underneath this level of comedy, Dean has high levels of self-loathing. He blames himself especially for the deaths of his mother and brother, and blames himself when things go wrong. He is typically ruthless when in combat, and shows no sign of hesitation when it comes to killing, viewing it as kill or be killed. Dean will be kind to anyone so long as they have not offended or attacked him in any way, and will show sympathy to most situations people are going through. He has shown a soft spot for children, following the school bombing, and will prioritize their safety well over legal securities. Equipment DeanSniper.jpg|Dean's two sniper rifles. DeanShotgun.jpg|Dean's shotgun. DeanRifle.jpg|Dean's assault rifle. DeanPistol.jpg|Dean's Pistol. DeanBlades.jpg|Dean's collection of blades. DeanArmor2.jpg|Dean in his stealth and espionage suit. DeanArmor.jpg|Dean's Mandalorian Armor, modified by him.